sotffandomcom-20200215-history
Ray Gilbert
)]] Name: Ray Gilbert Gender: Male Age: 17 Grade: Senior School: Aurora High School Hobbies and Interests: Video Games, WWE Wrestling, Writing Appearance: Ray Gilbert is African-American with light brown skin. He's at a height of 5'8 and weighs 135 pounds. He is skinny, with no athletic build and has dark brown eyes. Because of how well-defined his cheeks are, he looks younger than he is. He has black hair that is grown out like a small afro, however he never combs or brushes it. Therefore, his hair is wild and untamed. Ray tends to wear simple casual clothing, rather than name brand wear. Even though he's not a goth he tends to wear dark colored clothing, and prefers wearing a black hoodie over his shirts. He's not a very fashionable person, and doesn't care particularly for what he will wear. At the time of the abduction, Ray is wearing a black jacket over a plain white t-shirt. He's also wearing black jeans, plus black and white worn-out gym sneakers. He had a fake gold necklace on, and an old black watch on his left wrist. He's carrying house keys, a cell-phone, and his wallet in his back jeans pocket and a pick in his left-side jacket pocket. Biography: Ray Gilbert was born to parents Aaron and Lonni Gilbert, and has a little brother named Jalen. Jay's family was barely middle-class, as both his parents struggle to keep a decent home. His father works for a construction company, and his mother is a middle-school English teacher. He has a little brother named Jalen, who is six years younger than he is and has just started seventh grade. His family life could be seen as a struggle, as his parents fought constantly as he grew up. Although it was never an abusive relationship, the constant arguing and fighting did take its toll on Ray. It would only get worse the summer before his senior year, as both of his parents decided to separate. Ray decided to stay with his father, while Jalen moved in with his mother as she had gotten an apartment complex. Ray has a good relationship with both his family members, even though he doesn't engage himself much because He tends to keep to himself, therefore he doesn't interact with them. Although he isn't shy he doesn't like talking about himself, because he doesn't like the attention. He grew up going to church, as his grandfather was a pastor. His church wasn't quite big, and the only members who came were usually just family members. Still, he enjoyed going to a small family church rather than a big one, as he didn't like being around too many people. In his elementary school years, Ray had tried out for numerous sports such as basketball, baseball, track and wrestling. However, he didn't have too much of an interest in any of the sports mostly because he wasn't as good as everyone else. By middle school, he stopped playing as he was usually mocked and teased by the other kids for how bad he was. Also, he hated the feeling of being inferior to everyone else. While he wasn't too good at sports, he did however find interests in writing stories. As a kid, he would write stories using plots similar to TV shows he had enjoyed. By the time he entered high school, he took a lot of creative writing classes to better his skills. He also became interested in WWE Wrestling, loving the fighting and the promo segments. His favorite character growing up was The Rock until he retired, but now it's John Cena. Whenever there was a live event in the area, he always saved money to see a show with a few friends. He loves video games, preferring first-person shooters and the occasional wrestling game. Ray can be seen as an average high school student, who isn't popular or a complete loner. He does have a few close friends at school, and is nice to everyone. However since he was bullied in elementary school, he tends to stay away from any drama that may arise and doesn't engage too much in social activities. He's very quiet, and is said to be shy around large groups of people. He's a great friend, and is good at being a team-partner with anyone. Still, he'd prefer to work alone because he feels less stress and does a better job without being pressured. In the classroom, Ray is somewhat of a slacker; only doing enough to get by. He makes average grades of b's and c's, but never pushes himself to do better. When he's interested in a subject, he tends to do better and can get better grades. His favorite classes tend to be gym and creative writing, as they don't require too much effort to pass. He's not too good at math or science, because of the level of stress those classes provides him. He tends to have a hard time paying attention, and is either doodling in his notebook or just daydreams constantly. Ray can be an awkward person to be around depending on the situation. With friends, family, and other people he's comfortable with, he's laid-back and humorous. If a situation becomes too emotional or stressful, he zones out, withdrawing himself from everyone by staying quiet. He's not too good at choosing sides or standing up for himself either in arguments, as he withdraws himself quickly to avoid any further drama and attention. Ray doesn't like discussing about his future, as he prefers to live in the 'Here & Now' rather than worry about where he'll be in five years. Still being from a church family, he's had to deal with talks of his future numerous times, and has been lectured constantly to take his future more seriously. Advantages: Ray is friendly, and a great team-worker. Being a nice guy, he tends to make people like him more than hate him. He's also a great listener, willing to help other people even if he doesn't get any benefit from it. Ray hardly stresses out, and is usually calm and collected in any situation he finds himself in. If he does feel too stressed, he doesn't lash out but withdraws himself from everyone around him until he has enough composure to deal with whatever problem he's up against. Once motivated, he does push himself to do whatever is needed even if no one else thinks he can do it. He never gives up once he's started something, preferring to fail than to just be a quitter. He also sees himself as a realist. He's not a follower, and prefers to do his own thing especially if someone else is doing something he doesn't like. Disadvantages: His kindness could become a problem for him, as he does not like doing anything bad to others. He doesn't stand up for himself, and rarely argues or fights because of this. He has problems doubting himself, and second guessing any decision he makes. He doesn't have any athletic build, so he isn't too intimidating and is clumsy at times. He doesn't know much about the outdoors, so the island itself could become a problem for him. When it comes to decisions that affects other people, he tends to make decisions that wouldn't hurt them in anyway despite any benefit it could give himself. Designated Number: Male student No. 035 --- Designated Weapon: Guy Fawkes Mask Conclusion: Selflessness? Psh, M35, you bring shame to the name of Anonymous. lrn2ply - Jim Greynolds The above biography is as written by DGib123. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Handled by: DGib123, Kalopsia. Kills: None Killed By: Amaranta Montalvo Collected Weapons: '''Guy Fawkes Mask (Assigned Weapon) '''Allies: Enemies: '''Amaranta Montalvo '''Mid-game Evaluation: Post-Game Evaluation: Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Ray, in chronological order. Pre-Game: * The Labyrinth * As Long as There are Stars Above You * Another Day - Another Problem V5: * Ain't No Reprievement Gonna Be Found Otherwise * Dude! FORTIFIED!!! Pt. 3: Directors Cut Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Ray Gilbert. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! I feel I should comment on Ray before the island, which means his pregame. It's a bit rough, but dgib did show us he had a sense of his character, which is always nice. He's insecure in himself, always judging every action and anything he says. This could overshadow some of the other parts about him, but there was also a casual side to him that let us know he's somewhat self-contained and pleased with his life. However, Ray went inactive as soon as possible and we never got to see what dgib would have done with him during V5. So he was adopted by Rachel Rachel, as I should note before this, is a pretty good writer when she wants to be. So, when she adopted Ray and thus had her only character in V5, I was expecting a character who would have a lot of focus and time spent on him, especially considering the shared interests between the two and that Rachel said she was going to go strictly off the profile and ignore all of the pregame. I thought this would be very interesting, if anything. His opening post if pretty great, but I feel like that was the best highlight of Ray on the island, as he was shown with a strong voice and that some interesting stuff had gone on, his hand being cut and it having already infected was neat, but then he kinda...surprises me. Not necessarily in a good way. He throws a bottle at Hansel in order to do the right thing and be a hero for once , saving Bianca Howard in the process. In the very same thread, he decides to leave and that someone else could play hero Bianca. We don't see a whole lot of Ray or why he's doing those things or a very clear image of what's going on in his head. However, with Rachel being busy, I was willing to give the benefit of the doubt and that she just needed time to settle into Ray's character. Then she heroes him off and Ray dies in his next thread. Besides the death thread title being one of the best ever, I did not like this death. I liked the idea of Ray deciding to hide out in the hospital for a bit, but basically screaming and yelling and especially attacking his killer was something I disliked to see. Also, he shat his pants. Ray worked best as an introspective drifter waiting things out, and I really did like what I saw in those moments. But once he was made to do actions, he faltered a lot. It's a shame Rachel thinks she was just keeping upkeep on a mediocre character to begin with, as I felt he had some things that were wasted when they could have been great, and it feels more like Ray is a throwaway more then anything. - Un-Persona Due to The Purge, Rachel got a chance to rewrite Ray's second thread. I'll avoid saying too much here since Rachel asked me to critique Ray in full, but I will say that it's better now. - Un-Persona Category:V5 Students